


Log Two

by OtomeGirl



Series: Starscream Log's [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Datapad, Diary, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log Two: Hurt
Series: Starscream Log's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050473
Kudos: 1





	Log Two

What's hurting me? Why does it hurt?  
Why am I so hurting to hurt?

Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad  
Why does it hurt so bad as this?  
Ah, I want to tell you how much it hurts,  
I want you to be the only one to know

Oh, it's awful, so very awful  
Why does it feel so bad as this?  
I want you, it's you I want  
The pain's right here in my chest...

Yes, I was the one who did it  
Yes, I've wounded myself  
It goes away naturally when I leave it be,  
But this pain just keeps coming back

When I close my eyes, all I know  
Are the things I can't see  
It's unreasonable to the extreme  
Someone must know my anguish...

Don't come near, don't come here  
Don't let it get you so excited  
Don't mind, don't pay it any mind  
Just stop shouting your head off

Go away, go away, yes,  
I'll be gone into thin air soon enough,  
So feign normalcy, and put up with...  
it.

Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad  
Why does it hurt so bad as this?  
Ah, I want to tell you how much it hurts,  
I want you to be the only one to know

Oh, it's awful, so very awful  
Why does it feel so bad as this?  
I want you, it's you I want  
The pain's right here in my chest...

Well, it's happened again  
I can't pin down the cause  
I'm being hit with a big one now;  
The pain's a aching, a throbbing, a buzzing...

If I keep quiet, no one will ever know  
No one but me will have a clue  
So I won't shout, I won't cause chaos,  
And I'll keep leading an uneventful life...

Yes, that's right, you've got it,  
Just put up with it, and it'll clear right up  
Just do that, keep it up,  
Keep fooling yourself with that

Fly away, fly away, well,  
I'll send a sign from my side  
Bluffing all the time is so tiring, isn't...  
it?

With the brain, one can make even pain into pleasure;  
Greedy from boundless possibility, they'll want to do it all;  
BUT  
Getting into a rut looking back,  
Rewinding back through time,  
Slow-motion replaying the good parts,  
Trying to avoid God -  
It can't be done.

Your pain, yes, your pain - what is it that it's hiding?  
If it can't be done, if it can't, of course you'll seek help...  
right?

Soon, yes, soon enough,  
My duty too will be concluded  
Because finally, at long last,  
I'll be able to liberate you

But, hm, yes, let's see,  
Since you'll want to remember at times,  
I'll show myself again when you've forgotten  
So don't get too full of yourself,  
And take just the slightest bit of care...  
okay?

It's gone, nowhere,  
I can't find it anywhere at all  
The pain is all gone now,  
No more hardship anymore

You're gone, nowhere,  
I can't find you anywhere at all  
But the pain should be gone with you,  
And the hardship should be gone...!

It still hurts, why does it hurt?  
What could be paining me so terribly?  
This is just what I was waiting for,  
So what about it feels so unfulfilling?

Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad  
What hurts so much this time?  
It shouldn't hurt anymore, but...  
The awful pain's right here in my chest...

What's hurting me? Why does it hurt?  
Why am I so hurting to hurt?


End file.
